


Ultimate 115

by WonderWaffle



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Modern AU, Ultimis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWaffle/pseuds/WonderWaffle
Summary: Richtofen is your classic party-goer. He stays out till late drinking, has excellent dance moves, and is one good-looking guy. However, when all goes to hell and a deadly drug simply named '115' is released to the streets, Richtofen must push through and survive.





	Ultimate 115

It all started suddenly. The joy, the love, the heartbreak. It all started when he saw him.

Edward was just your classic party-goer. Most people knew him as Richtofen when he was at the club, that was kind of his stage name. His fluffy pink and black leather jacket was his signature clothing on the dance floor, and his moves were extremely smooth. Most loved him, some hated him. Was it out of jealousy, or was it something else? Honestly, he didn't care. Once he was on the dance floor, he was free. Free to be himself for once, instead of wearing the mask that society tried so hard to force upon him.

People would gather to see him dance, his few fans adored him- some were obsessed. However, Richtofen never really had any real feelings for any of them. He accepted them, thanked them, was generally pleasant, but like most things, he didn't care. He danced for the fun, the thrill, not for the popularity, although he did often enjoy some of the attention.

The problem with his lifestyle was the cost. Debt would pile up after a while and he would have to work it off during the day. This did annoy him greatly, but it was all for a good cause. He would get to party, to drink, to dance.

After a long night at the club, he stumbled out at 3 am after having few too many drinks. The streets were dark but often lit by the weak street lights designing the narrow roads. Breathing out, Richtofen could see his breath. It was extremely cold outside this morning but his jacket kept him warm. He cuddled up to the animal fur as he happily skipped home. No cars were active, and there was nobody else to be seen. He would stop every few minutes to stop himself from falling over, as he had done plenty of times in the past. Yet it being so early, a bulky man with a cleanly shaven head stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway. Richtofen was happy to see someone else, sharing the streets  
of the late-night with him.  
"Hey, nice jacket." The guy commented on Richtofen's clothing. He returned the compliment with a warming smile. Now he had come into the light, the man wore a jet-black tattoo which spiralled around his left eye and lead down under his shirt. His posture was slouched and his face presented a cruel expression. Richtofen stumbled back, he once happy smile turning into a worried frown. It was just one guy, he could just take a long way home. Except it wasn't. 

Multiple other people stepped from the shadows. Three men, and two women. He was outnumbered- six to one. One of the men looked identical to the original thug, another wore a thin hoodie and heavy metallic chains. The final man wore a baseball hat which shaded his face, and a bulky coat which was clearly just to make him look larger than he was. He stood out from the other three men, but he was still a threat. The woman on the left was tall with a fierce jawline, and the woman on the right was significantly shorter and painted with makeup and fake tan. They all stood, blocking Richtofen's path.  
"So, empty your pockets. Give us the money." One demanded. Richtofen just froze, not knowing what to do.

Looking uncomfortable, the man wearing the baseball hat backed into the light for a second. He definitely looked out of place. He was scared, he was misplaced.


End file.
